Instagram Frog Kisser
by XLovegiirlX
Summary: Honestly this is a story written by me because I had to drop it somewhere.


It was one of those boring rainy lazy Saturdays, I was tired of cleaning the house and started to bake some cookies. My all-time favourite cookies, chocolate chip cookies. I made the batter, put them in the oven, I sat down on the kitchen chair and started to scroll on Instagram to avoid the fact that I have a miserable weekend. Just when I was about to go get a book to read while wait for my cookies, I saw someone sent me a follow request on Instagram. I click on his page, and there he was. A beautiful young man with olive skin and dark brown eyes and perfect shaven beard. His life consisted of holidays in Europe, cooking Italian food and the most attractive trait, he was a student to be doctor. His Instagram post about his work in the hospital kind of made me yearn to touch those soft full lips. I smiled. I looked back at my own profile before accepting his follow request, deleted a few ugly photos and accepted his follow request and followed him back.

In an instant, I saw he posted something on his instastory. He was wearing a green suit for his pro green promotion project. I looked at his hilarious suit, and decided to sent him a message about it. I told him he reminded me of a frog because of his suit. I was kind of nervous, usually I don't randomly text people. And within a few minutes he replied.

"Haha, there is only one thing left to do to transform a frog into a prince charming ;) "

That made me laugh, was he flirting? Did he mean kissing? I was intrigued by his humor and easy going reply. I decided to reply.

"Who said I want a prince charming and not a cute frog? "

I tried to keep it on the same level as him. We kept texting each other the entire day about life, frogs, karma and how cats are amazing. It was around 1 am that I was laying when he mentioned that he could not sleep, he asked me about my day and what I did on my Saturday. As usually I replied in all honesty.

Me: "I baked chocolate cookies, secret recipe "

Him: "So, when were you planning on sharing those cookies with me?"  
Me: "You could always come and pick them up. I still have a few left.'  
Him: "Don't offer things you don't mean. I would come if you mean it. I know I won't sleep for the next few hours anyway"

It kind of shocked me to know that he would come if I really asked him to. Should I? Is that not weird?

Him: Did you sleep?  
Me: No, haha I was thinking. I can't tonight, I must sleep and be on time to pick something up.  
Him: Hmm… I am home alone tomorrow and really confused on what to eat. Come by if you have time…  
Him: And bring those cookies with you.

Me: Do you always randomly invite strangers to your house, what if I was a serial killer?  
Him: Oh baby, you are anything but a serial killer. But come by, I like to take the risk. You intrigue me and I really would love your company tomorrow… even tonight if you could…

I was about to debate whether he could come tonight or not. My parents aren't home anyway so technically he could come by. But the fact of giving my address to a total stranger was freaking me out, so I told him something else.

Me: What about we both grab smoothies at a drive through?  
Him: Smoothies huh, sounds like a plan. When and where can I pick up your cute ass.

I giggled. I giggled like a school girl. This guy was making me feel like an innocent school girl falling for the bad guy, And I loved every minute of it. I told him to pick me up at this gas station a couple streets away from my house.

I pulled on my yoga jeans and a tank top with a leather jacket on to top of it. Did not apply any makeup, brushed my teeth and sprayed some fragrance before closing the door and walking towards the location he would pick me up.

I was nearby when I saw a car pullover there, kind of nervous I walked towards the car and there he was. The guy with his perfect smile and beautiful eyes was looking at me all amused.

"Hi baby "

I smiled shyly

"HI"

he motioned with his hand to come and sit in the car, and so I did… inside the car I looked at him and he looked at me. He smiled.

"you smell so good"

and that's when he came a bit closed and kissed me on the cheek.

"You want a smoothie and go to my place after and watch a movie with it?"

I nodded. I was afraid my voice would expose my feelings.

He smiled and drove to this restaurant drive through and ordered two smoothies. When we arrived at his place he opened the door for me and we went inside. And we talked so much. We talked about everything in life, he talked about his housemates and his family. How he grows up and how he loved traveling. Eventually I felt tired and yawned a little bit

"do you want me to drop you off home?"  
I yawned again, excusing myself to go to the bathroom. Do I want to leave already? I wasn't sure. All I knew was that this guy was amazing. I could not keep up with the fact that he was so perfect.

I washed my hand and went back, he smiled. Took my hand and pulled me next to him.

"you have beautiful hair"  
"Thank you "

"and you smell so good"  
He whiffed near my neck and I felt his warm lovely breath on my neck. It gave me pleasurable shivers. He felt them too. And waited a few seconds before pressing his soft warm lips against my neck and giving me extreme shivers. I smiled and made a soft sound of appreciation…

"I don't want to drop you home. Please say if you really want to go"  
I didn't want to go, wasn't that obvious.

He took my hair and pushed them aside and pulled me by my hand on his lap. and he gently kissed just below my ear and up leaving trails of wet kisses.

I felt his hands on my shoulder while they pushed down the straps of my tank top and he placed kisses on my shoulder. This guy was amazing. I left a soft sigh and he chuckled.

"I love how you react on my touch. You are mesmerising. I can't stop it"

"Then don't"

I felt him smile

"Oh darling I won't until you ask me to "

He kissed every inch of my neck and shoulders. I felt him stop for a moment to give me time to stop him if I wanted to, but my body wanted nothing more than for him to go on with whatever he was doing. He gently removed my tank top and left me there in my black lace bra. He left a sound of appreciation.

"You are stunning. If I know chocolate chips could lead me to this, they would've been my favourite from the beginning"

And he removed my bra gently, freeing my breast one by one. And his warm soft hand took them both in. He gently held them and slowly played with the pink brown nips and made me shiver and quiver in lust. I couldn't handle it no more. He came close with his lips near my breast and gave both enough attention that they were all slick and cold from the moist of his lips. I was breathing heavily.

"I ..that was.. "

I don't know what I wanted to say, but the words didn't come out of my mouth without struggles. He placed his lips on mine and did not let me finish my sentence.

"Don't say anything baby, your body speaks for more than thousands of words. I wish I could play I piano for an infinite amount of time. Your body is like an instrument.

I smiled.

"Do you allow me to have the pleasure of giving you all the pleasure this perfect body deserves."

He asked while distracting me with his fingers and lips on my body.

"At the moment, I am all yours. "

I said it. I said what I wanted to say and what my body was forcing me to say.

he growled

"That is so sexy baby."

He placed his arms around my waist and titled me up in his arm as if I weighted nothing. And he walked to his room.

He dropped me gently on his bed, it smelled so masculine. I was in heaven. He showed me a little taste of pleasure and heaven. And the last thing I remember before falling asleep is being in his arms while he was kissing my neck gently and whispering sweet words in my ear.

I woke up the next day with nothing on me beside a soft white sheet. I woke up and realised where I was, I could smell something good in the air. I looked around for my clothes while smiling what I remember from last night. I took the sheet and created a Greek style type of clothing around my body. I brushed my teeth with his toothbrush and could hear music downstairs. I combed my hair and washed my face and went downstairs following the lovey smell of pancakes and waffles.

I walked the stairs down and hear the music getting louder, I open the door and there he was. The beautiful man that I could not imagine was real, was there. In his boxers, from behind you could see his beautiful muscles and lovely build of his body. He was mouth-watering handsome. I walked towards him and saw that he was making pancakes while moving a little bit to the music.

I stood right behind him and placed a soft kiss on his shoulder… My hair tickled his neck which made him turn around. And he stared at me in shock and it changed into happiness

"Good morning"

I wished him back before he grabbed me and kissed me so hard and so passionate that it left me breathless when he turned around and went on making his pancakes as if it just did not happen.

Before realizing what, he was doing I saw his hand hold down the end of the sheet I was using to cover my body and find my clothes. And before I realised what his was planning to do, he pulled the sheet. and there I was. Utterly naked, with nothing on my body and I shivered from the cold, he turned around and his eyes got huge, when he looked down on my body.

"Wow that's a really good way to begin the day"

And placed his both hands around my waist before turning off the stove oven and puling me to his love seat in the living room.

"You are beautiful and it makes me want to lot of things with you"

And he did. Multiple times. He gave me love and so much love that we eventually got hungry and went back to making pancakes.

I ended up loving that green suit more than I could have ever imagine. And he loved chocolate cookies more than he ever imagined.


End file.
